


When we all fall down

by Alooxtheflute



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Mikey Way - Freeform, Multi, Ray Toro - Freeform, Revenge, Revenge Era, Vampire Era Gerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alooxtheflute/pseuds/Alooxtheflute
Summary: Gerard Way can see things.And before you say he's just a crazy psychopath, hear me out.Gerard Way was born with the gift to see things. So was his brother. All their lives they grew up seeing the monsters under their beds, seeing the things that stay in the corner of your room.One day, they found people that could see like them. They started a band, started families. And then it happened.The end of the world came crashing down, people dying because of unknown reasons and going missing. But they knew. Oh, they knew.And when Ray's family was killed, they took action.Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Frank Iero and Ray Toro are America's most wanted, for the murder of hundreds of people. But they know the truth. They're not people, they're not even human.But in a world like this, can anyone really be human?





	1. Chapter 1

We think of the world as a machine, the entire thing moving along with the different parts all being important to the running of the machine. The different classes of people acting as the cogs of the machine, the homeless and the unemployed were the ones that were pushed along by the other cogs. But sometimes the machine becomes broken, or something gets jammed in one of the gears. Those things are simply usually just spots of dirt, oil that was dropped down or rust. 

But sometimes it's not. 

Sometimes it's bugs that may their fate while falling, sometimes it a wedding ring that came off someone's finger while they worked. 

And in the rarest of cases, it could be a human. 

A middle aged man, working his 9 to 5 job. You see, things like this, they're always an accident. Being too careless and being to calm. All it could take is a thread, a misplaced piece of equipment on the floor. 

And then they trip or get pulled back. 

And then what's stuck in the machine isn't that simple anymore. It's an arm, or its a leg, blood in the veins and the skin being ripped apart. The flesh being torn into shreds, and man it was attached to screaming in pain. 

And that's what the Earth is. 

We are all parts of machines that are trying to get by, doing our part or making a new part in the world so it may function. 

And when it's not so simple anymore, is where the monsters are. 

The blood and the flesh and the things that may never see the day. 

The accidents. 

The things with fangs and the things that we only dream of. 

Have you ever thought of why we as humans are afraid of creatures with sharp teeth, humans with insane powers, things with claws that come for you when you sleep? The things that live under your bed, the red glowing eyes?

That's because they have existed with us. 

One time, you've seen one. You've at some point walked into a room and seen it, watching you in the corner. You thought nothing of it, it's seething fangs dripping with white saliva. 

And why do we ignore?

Because that's what your brain does. When you can't process something, your brain blocks it out, quite like it does when your math teacher says something and you have absolutely no idea what it was. 

But there are some people that can see them, that have the brain capacity to see the creatures we only dream of. 

They are the workers in our machine of life. 

The ones that clean up the blood at the end of the day, the ones who remove the bits of broken bone and shredded flesh from the cogs and gears. The ones who have to create a report in the deceased worker. 

The hunters. 

The ones who saw them, saw the monsters and want to do something about it. Yes, some had lost their families or family members, but the normal person would mourn and walk away, not pursue the very thing that had caused it. 

Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, demons, you name it. Not sexy vampires though. Not Twilight vampires. Dead vampires. Ones that live off of other humans, the nutrients in your blood. Werewolves with disgustingly dirty hair, greasy and filled with mud. Creatures that kill you for game. 

It's not their fault, exactly. They just need to eat. They're programmed that way. But when they start killing for sport, that's when it's wrong. When they kill a young girl walking home. When they kill their ex-boyfriend for past memories. 

That's when a hunter does their job. 

Because humans are the same, we breed animals for our own food, we hunt animals for game. But we have laws, we have common sense. These things don't. They have instinct and hunger, neither being the best for us. 

And here are our hunters. 

0000

"Gerard Way: Gerard Arthur Way. Former comic book artist, 30 years of age. Last seen with black hair, a scar on his neck. Hazel eyes, missing a molar on his left side. Born and raised in Jersey. Brother of Michael James Way, parents have not come forward to claim. 

Michael "Mikey" Way: Michael "Mikey" James Way. Former bassist of the band My Chemical Romance, 25 years of age. Last seen with brown hair, black glasses and a broken wrist. Eye color not specified. Born and raised in Jersey. Brother of Gerard Arthur Way, parents have not come forward to claim. 

Raymond Toro: Raymond "Ray" Toro. Former lead guitarist of the band My Chemical Romance, 29 years of age. Last seen with a gun and speaking on a disposable cell phone. Eye color and race not specified. Born and raised in Jersey. Parents and girlfriend killed in a bar when an angry vampire became drunk. 

Frank Iero: Frank Anthony Iero Jr. Former lead of the bands Prency Prep and Leathermøuth. Former rhythm guitarist of the band My Chemical Romance, 24 years of age. Last seen with Gerard Way (see top), in a bar in South Dakota. Race not specified. Hazel eyes, born and raised in Jersey. Parents have not come forward to claim. "

0000

You see, we all have our demons. And while we battle the ones inside, we forget the ones that watch us. The ones that can see our dreams, the ones that plant the nightmares in our heads. The ones that feed off of despair. 

While we fight our inner demons, someone out there is fighting the real ones. 

Fighting for us.


	2. 1) S-I-N

Gerard slammed his fist on the window of his van, making his brother jump behind him and his friends groan in annoyance. The van they were in was a ten-seater van, the four of them being more then enough for the large seating number. 

Ray was driving, his head backed up on the top of the seat and his eyes trained on the road. Gerard was sitting next to him, annoyance flashing in his face every five minutes. His brother sat behind him, Mikey Way. Behind the passenger seat and the driver's seat were two other seats and two gaps where the door was. Behind the two seats there were another two, a gap, and another seat behind the sliding door. Behind that was another three seats with the same set-up and a large trunk. The roof of the van wasn't very low, it was about four feet tall. The outside was white and had graffiti and other things written in sharpie. 

"Are we gonna be there soon?" Frank complained from the backseat. The way, way back, where he was sprawled out across the three seats. 

Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes, making Gerard's face crack into a cynical smile. "No, Frank. Two hours and we'll be there." Ray replied. 

Mikey sighed behind Gerard again, making him look in the rear view and seeing his headsets being put on, right on top of bleached blonde hair. 

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Gerard said, motioning his hands at the van around them.

"Because we murdered like, seven people and were technically on the run?" Frank piped from the back. 

"They weren't people."

"As far as the public was concerned."

"The public doesn't know shit. They think they were people, not monsters." Scoffing and shaking his head, Gerard turned his head back to face Frank. "Two of the the guys we killed raped and drank their ex girlfriends. That's not human. That's sick."

Ray nodded his head in agreement. "The things we hunt aren't human anymore. They used to be. Remember Frankie, the nice ones we leave alone. The ones that just get enough to live by we leave alone. It's the ones that abuse their powers that we kill."

Gee laughed at Ray's fro bobbing with his words and turned his attention back to the road. 

The end of the world came unexpected, silent. It came without sirens and without screams. It came with the vampires and the werewolves and the demons and whatnot. It came to the ignorant people, the people who turn a blind eye because it's not what they believe in. 

Mikey groaned. 

"What is it now?" Cried an exasperated Frank, throwing his arms up in the air and sitting up. 

Mikey laughed and removed his headset. "I wanna go stretch my fucking legs." He whined, chuckling. 

"The last time we did that you almost blew us up." Ray retorted. 

"I didn't know shapeshifters exploded!" His face crumpled into a frown. 

"We told you not to throw fire at it, they're flammable, Mikes." 

"I didn't know it was gonna explode though."

"Mikey, exploding usually is linked with fire."

"Well, now I know that for next time. How about when Frank thought he could seduce a vampire and then kill it?" 

Gerard heard a thump and his brother fell on the floor laughing. Frank had pushed him off his seat. 

"I thought it would work. Screw you, Mikeyway."

The next sign they passed read, 'Kansas City'. It was the first sign that there might be civilization in this area. Ray quickly followed the directions from a map on his lap and within three hours they were in a beaten down city. 

The end of the world hit us in many different situations. Some cities were wiped out completely, some weren't even affected. Some were brainwashed by stupid people, some were educated enough to know what was happening. Some people got cut off from the rest of the world, some people weren't. 

Kansas City was a run down sort of place, the former greatness of it wiped out with litter and debris on the floor. The sun was setting, the red and black of the sky making it apparent that this city was one without power anymore. The only place with power was a small motel with a bar on the first floor. It was solar-powered, the makeshift panels glistening in the last of the sun's rays. 

"Stay?" Ray asked when they pulled into the parking lot. 

The motel had red lettering that didn't work, the words 'Dead Winter Motel' on the front. The walls were brick, grey paint dripping down onto the floor as if it had just been painted. Scratch marks were visibly on it, as well as blood red trails on the floor. 

Frank shook his head. "No, we shouldn't. It looks too sketchy."

"Let's do it. We can get some food and a place to stay. And take some showers, we all smell like balls." Mikey replied. 

They took a vote and ended up going, the room ending up to be 200 dollars and there was only one available. So the boys packed up their stuff from the van and hid the van behind the motel, in between some dumpsters where others won't find it and steal it. 

Food and showers. 

Hell yeah. 

Crazy satanic squatters?

Hell no. 

Now, the boys have absolutely nothing against religion. You believe in what you believe in, it's just stupid when you're ignorant or close-minded. 

But when satanic ritual dudes grab you and try to sacrifice you, it's not very great after that. 

And especially when you literally wake up in the middle of the night after a good meal, a nice shower, on a great bed, and see some guy covered in blood staring down at you, it's really not great. 

And that's what happened to our boys, they woke up in the middle of the night surrounded by crazy people. They had gone to sleep after taking showers and eating, them being too full from the amazing food that was really just bread and butter to close the door. They're used to it now though. It's part of the job. 

"Let us all join hands and let the dark lord accept this sacrifice." One of them spoke. His voice was low and gravelly, his hair tangled and knotted. "Hail our dark Lord Satan." He whispered. 

Six people joined hands, each looking at the boys with insane smiles. Gerard was the first to act, launching himself at a guy and just being thrown back again and a knife being held to his throat. "All hail our dark Lord Satan." The crowd droned. 

How did this happen?

This was like a dark comedy on crack, but this was real. Hopefully they weren't real about the killing part, however. The other boys were just staring, assessing their situation. If the move, Gerard gets killed. If they don't, Gerard gets killed. 

"All hail our-"

Boom. 

A gunshot. 

Six, actually. The satanic dudes were shot dead, blood splattering onto the walls in a shower of crimson, bodies crumpling and hitting the floor one by one. 

And stand in in the doorway was the person they didn't think they would ever see again. 

"Bob?!"


	3. 2) Satanic rituals and monster hunting

Bob stood in the doorway. His dusty blond hair falling into one eye. His beard had grown out, out onto his chest and he looked like a Viking. A small revolver m was in his right hand, swaying at his side and his finger in the trigger. The other hand was free, but he looked dangerous. 

The former band member slowly approached the four men, his footsteps making as little noise as possible. The steady dripping of blood coming off of the window sill was the only noise in the room. Gerard and the boys sat, stunned at the man who looked as if he was an apparition. 

"Nice to see you too." Bob chuckled. 

That seemed to do the trick for the inhabitants of room 1634, and they sprung into action. Gerard pouncing on Bob, Ray closing the door, Frank grabbing bodies and Mikey helping him wrap them in sheets. 

Gerard had Bob pinned on the floor, his arms in each side of his head. "What are you doing here, Bob?" He seethed. 

All Bob did was smile and laugh. "I'm here to deliver a message for my four best friends. Is that too much?"

Frank stomped over and pulled Gerard off of Bob. "Bob, you asshat. Get out of here. You're lucky we let you go the last time we saw you."

Bob was a vampire. Not a very good one at that, he always got caught in the stupidest things like sunlight or something. But he still was a vampire and he was one to abuse his powers. 

The boys found him in the outskirts of Pennsylvania, where 13 people were found dead. The only link was that they were all either drained of blood or burned to death. The obvious answer was a vampire. The not obvious answer was Bob. 

It took a lot for Ray not to kill Bob when they saw each other, and they're lucky Bob's not even dead yet. Frank tried to make them friends but that ended with broken bones and a split lip. 

A truce was called, and that's where they stand today. 

"The last time we saw each other I was a different man." Bob said. He threw Gerard off of his chest. 

The boys all sighed. 

Gerard looked at the scene around him. Blood was everywhere, it wasn't even like in the movies. It was actually everywhere. On the sheets for some reason, on the floors, on the walls. It looked like they shot up a school, and that's a lot of damn blood. 

"Leave." Said Frank. "Leave and don't come back. We don't want to see you." 

Smirking, Bob shrugged. "Fine. If that's how it'll be then I guess no message for you." He put a hand on Gerard's shoulder and left. 

That was too easy, though. He should've put up a fight. 

What did he do?

0000

It was dark. 

Ray could hear screams. Familiar screams. 

No. 

No no no. 

It was a dream, a memory. 

"Ray, why so sad?" Laughed a voice. It was beautiful, laced with all the right qualities. Love and worry coated the voice, sweet and sickly like honey from the hive. 

Christa?

"Ch-Christa?" He stuttered, turning blindly. Nobody was there. 

A laugh that made his insides twist in sadness erupted from behind him. His Christa was here. He needed his Christa. 

"Ray, go hang out with your girlfriend." That was his mother. He could recognize the motherly tone in her voice just about anywhere. But what was happening?

He wasn't here. He wasn't in this dark, black jail. He was at a motel with his friends. Christa was dead. His mother was dead. 

"You aren't real." He sighed. 

A hand ghosted over his shoulder, the warm touch making Ray long for his girlfriend even more. But that wasn't possible. She was dead. 

"I'm not dead, Ray." She said, as if she could read his thoughts. "Stay with me."

And even though Ray wanted, with all of his aching heart, to stay here in this fake, blind world with his Christa, he knew it wasn't possible. 

The vampire killed her. 

And suddenly he was in another memory. The night they died. 

The aftermath. 

Blood on the walls, the floor, the tables. Smashed glass on the floor and bits of torn flesh and body parts lay scattered all over the bar. The man responsible for all of it crouched in he middle, his ragged and laboured breathing making Ray stand terrified in one spot. 

"Ray?!" Yelled a voice. 

Not this. This was how she died. He told her to stay, why didn't she listen?

"Ray, I'm here!"

No, Ray wanted to yell. No, shut up. He'll kill you. 

And it was too late. 

A scream and a pounce was all it took and the light behind her eyes faded. She fell backwards, all signs of life erased from her facial expression. She was dead. Again. His Christa was dead. 

He screamed in rage, in pain of losing his lover for a second time. 

And then he woke up. 

0000

Ray woke up in a cold sweat next to Gerard and Frank. Mikey was nowhere to be seen. Gerard was crying, Frank whimpering in fear or sadness. They all woke up at the same time, and it became obvious that Bob planted a hex in their room to relieve their worst memories. 

But where was Mikey?

 

A/N: sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and stuff and just ahh kill me so here's an update I love you guys


	4. 3) The Missing Link

Two hours later Mikey was still missing, and Gerard was having a breakdown. He felt as if a part of him was missing, like he was hollow. Mikey was a part of his life for practically all of his. Now that he's missing, what was going to happen? He needs to protect his little brother. 

But what if there's nothing to protect?

Gee started to smoke, it was one of his nervous habits he picked up again. Frank watched as the smoke curled around his dark locks and flew up towards the ceiling. The whisps of white ghostly tendrils made their way between his lashes, curling out of his mouth and parting ways when his button-nose met it in the middle. He was a beautiful man, dark hair contrasting against pale skin. It sounded like something out of Twilight, but personally, Frank was team Jacob. 

Ray himself was beautiful in his own way, Frank thought. Even though Ray thought himself to be the least good-looking out of the group Frank still thought he had his own unique look. His brown hair sprouted in curls around his head, and that made him stand out from the group. He had a bigger build than the boys and huge hands, which didn't seem to faze Mikey when they non-homosexual-ly make out. Dark circles under his eyes and cuts on his lips. He was worried. They all were. Gerard for his brother, Ray for his boyfriend and Frank for his best friend. 

All Frank was was a small emo boy with a sweater and a mohawk. 

"We need to do something," said Gerard after a while, "because my brother is fucking lost." His voice broke and he shook, stubbing his cigarette on the wall, right over a pool of blood. 

"Where would Bob go? He probably took Mikey." Ray suggested. 

Frank thought for a second. "Back to Pennsylvania?" 

"No, no. That's too easy." Gerard sighed. He slumped back and Frank saw tears in his eyes. 

"Maybe he's still here somewhere. He can't go anywhere during the day and he has an extra body now." 

"Great thinking, Frank." Ray complimented. He walked across the room with long strides and picked up a map. He spread it out on the wall and kept it up with some sillier daggers in their weapons bag. With a sharpie he drew a line over Kansas City and a circle around it. 

"This is where we are." He said, pointing at the line. "This is where be could be right now. It's nearly six, so he probably found a place to stay by now."

"A motel?" Asked Frank. And then he regretted it. Why would a kidnapper bring his hostage to a motel? "Or another abandoned town?"

Gerard squinted his eyes at the map. "Or a city. A populated one. They wouldn't care about another dead body."

"So that means either here," Ray drew a line over a city a few miles away on the map, and another on the other side. "Or here."

They were both big cities and they were relatively close by. 

"We should scour around here tomorrow, first." Frank suggested. He fell backwards. "Until then, goodnight."

And before anyone could tell him no, he fell asleep. 

0000

Looking around abandoned cities aren't as easy as it seems. On one hand, yes, it's hella empty, but on the other, it's a big area and the thing or person that you're looking for can hide fairly easily. But after about three hours of searching in 100 degree heat, the boys loaded up into the van and drove to the next location. 

Gerard say in the front again, his phone charging and his headset on. His hazel eyes reflected the scenes running by the window. Frank saw the look on his face, the longing to protect his baby brother. 

Frank was disappointed. He really thought big was stupid enough to stay in the city. I guess not. 

0000

((Mikey))

It was so dark. 

His wrists were bound behind his back, the rough rope biting his skin. Hands cold. Legs asleep and toes numb. Soft silk cloth was tied over his eyes, he could a faint light through it. What was he tied to? Ah, a chair. If he moved, his wrists would scratch against the restricting rope. Not moving is the better choice. 

A door flew open and Mikey shivered as the cold wind hit his bare torso. Whoever this person was, they had stolen his shirt. 

"Who are you?" He croaked. His voice sounded foreign to himself. It was deep and husky, and not in the sexy way. He took another shaky breath and reassessed his situation. The last person he saw was Bob. "Bob?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"So many questions." A voice said. "So little time. Wouldn't you agree?" It was a low voice, not that of a woman, but not that of a very burly man either. Mikey could take this man, whoever he was. 

"Do you work for Bob?"

"Questions, my boy. We don't have time." 

The blindfold was removed from his face and he squinted his eyes at the silhouette in front of him. 

The man was a scrawny boy, long hair and dark skin. "My name is Drake. I'm a friend of Bob. He took you and my job is to keep you alive until the other party holds up their end of the bargain."

"Other party?"

"Someone wants you, Mikey-boy. And they're going through extreme lengths to get you." 

"Me?"

"Did I stutter?"

Mikey was silent for a moment. "Who?"

Smirking, the man leaned in onto Mikey. He rested his hands on his shoulders and bent over, his face directly in from of Mikey's as if he was to kiss him. 

"You should," he said, and Mikey felt his hot breath on the side of his face, "say hi to dear mommy and daddy." 

And the two people that Mikey wanted to protect, the two that he didn't want caught up in all this bullshit, the two people he hoped to never see again walked into the room. 

"Mom? Dad?"

And then they were gone. 

In Drake's eyes glinted a magical purple light. It swirled like the smoke of a cigarette and disappeared. 

"What are you?" Whispered Mikey. 

Drake laughed. "Gay. Oh, wait you were talking about the magic trick. I'm a sorcerer. Not as cool as you think, all I can do is make things disappear and reappear, kill people or help them alive, or make people hallucinate." He smiled a smile and tapped Mikey's forehead. 

"Dinner is in about half an hour. See you then, Mikey-boy." And the blindfold was on his face and the door slammed shut. 

And he could hear the sudden drips of his blood coming off of his wrists as he attempted once again to get loose. His wrists were rubbed raw. 

Drip 

Drop

Drip


	6. 4) Spoopy Scary Skeletons

Where was Mikey?

The words resounded in Gerard's brain as he sat in the van. They had already been to two of the three places Mikey might have been in, and all for nothing. He wasn't there. 

Ray and Frank were obsessing over the map, trying to find a place to stop. The van was out of gas, all their stuff was in it. It had been Gerard's job to find a car to take the gas from but he didn't want to. 

Until it started to get dark. 

So with a heavy heart, Gerard trudged down the freeway armed with a small pistol and an empty but large Starbucks cup onto a small road. It led to a motel of some sort, with the windows lit up and music pouring from cracks in the walls. This was monster-land, and night. Gerard was going to have to make this quick. 

So he ran to the nearest car, inserting a straw into the gas compartment and sucking the gas out. He spit it into the cup, being careful not to make noise or get anything in his mouth. Once he cup was filled Gerard dared to take a peek inside the motel. As he said, monster land. He needed to check for wrongdoings. 

Nothing. 

Good. 

Gerard started his journey back to the van, his pistol tucked into his pants. Where the hell was Mikey, he asked himself for the hundredth time that day. If he wasn't in the next town over there were a million places Bob could've taken him. Unless Mikey was already dead. Gerard practically slapped himself. Stop thinking like that, the scolded himself. 

"Is that a gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" Said a voice behind him. 

Not Bob. 

Fast as lightning, Gerard turned and whipped the gun out of his pants, pointing it at the direction on the voice. 

It was a boy with an abnormally large forehead. He was wearing a blue suit and his hands were covered in blood. He was oddly familiar. 

"Brendon?!" Gerard asked, incredulously. 

Brendon was a vampire they fought side by side with for some time. That is, until Brendon aided in killing Ray's family. The blood on his hands gave a signal that he was up to no good. But the question was, why is he here?

"I'm here to help you save your brother." Brendon announced as if he could read Gerard's mind. 

"What-"

"I'm here to help, Gerard, why don't you believe me?" Brendon smirked. 

"How did you know?"

"Take me to the car and I'll tell you."

"Ray will kill you." Gerard could already see Ray launching himself at Brendon, tearing him apart. 

"Not after he hears what I have to say." Brendon nodded. 

0000

Gerard arrived with Brendon behind him. As expected, Ray's eyes turned glossy with rage. 

"You..." he started, then stalked towards him, hands clenched and seething. Frank attempted to hold him back, but he was about a foot shorter than Ray, so he was quickly overpowered. 

"He's here to help, Ray." Gerard said, putting his hands on Ray's chest while he advanced. 

Ray shook him off. "Like hell he is." 

Brendon backed up, his stupid smirk finally disappearing as he realized how strong Ray was when he was angry. "Hey, listen, I-" he started to say. 

"Shove your excuses up your ass, Urie." He growled. 

"Yo-"

Ray shot his hand up and closed it around Brendon's throat, and not in a sexy way, either. He pinned him against the freeway fence he was leaning on. Brendon's hands grasped and flailed to find a grip on Ray's and pull him off. 

"Ray, he knows where my brother is." Gerard stated, panicked. Brendon's face was turning red. 

"He literally has blood on his hands, Gee." Ray tightened his grip in Brendon's throat. 

"Hey, chill. If he fucks up you can kill him. But if he has good information we keep him around." Frank said. 

Ray seemed to consider this. Finally, he released his grip on Brendon. 

Brendon fell to the floor, grabbing his neck and coughing. 

"What do you have for us?" Gerard asked, helping him up and leaning him against the van. He gave the cup of gasoline to Ray, who went to refill the van. 

A car sped past them, honking. 

"I know where Bob is. Mikey is bound to be with him." Brendon shrugged. 

Frank lifted an eyebrow. "How do you know Mikey is with him?" 

"Call it a hunch." Brendon responded. "Bob is a powerful vampire. When someone as powerful as that is near me I can feel it. Your brother isn't human, either. I felt what he was feeling and it was... horrible to say the least. He was terrified." He shook his head. 

"The hell do you mean, Mikey isn't human? We're brothers and I'm pretty sure we're human." Gerard squinted at Brendon and Frank did the same. They could even hear Ray muttering "Bullshit" behind the van. 

Brendon shrugged. "Like I said before, call it a hunch. No human I've ever met could channel feelings like your brother could, even when they're being drained." He smirked yet again, wiggling his bloody fingers in front of Frank's face. 

Frank slapped his hand away. "You're fucking sick." He scowled. 

"So the plan is we drive around with a vampire that killed my family until so vampire feels your brother's feelings? And then we save your brother and that's only if he-" Ray pointed at Brendon, "doesn't kill us?"

The four of them crossed their arms and stood in silence for a second. 

"Listen, I know you're sceptic, but I have my reasons for getting at Bob." Brendon said. 

Ray sighed and pinched his temples. "Fine." He breathed. "You're coming with us." He said to Brendon. 

Brendon's face split into a smile. "Yes!" He celebrated. 

Suddenly Ray grabbed him by the throat again and this time pushed him against the van. "But if you hurt any one of us, I will string you by your intestins down from a bridge." He growled. Ray growls a lot. 

That morning, Mikey Way died. 

A/N

YOOOOOOOO

I'M BACK FROM THE WAR

I LOST THE CODE FOR EVERYTHING SOOOOOO YEAH

I LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
